jantsuufandomcom-20200213-history
Niko Bellic
“''So this is the victory we longed for...” - Niko in his thoughts after killing the Fat Biker in LILC2. ”''Oops. My mistake” - Niko when he messes up, mostly heard in TFOLCH. ”Fuck you very much!” - Niko to Franklin, Michael, and Trevor in NBILS. 'Niko Bellic '''is the main protagonist and star of JANTSUU’s Living In Liberty City, one of the three main protagonists of The Fall Of Liberty City Heroes, and once again, the main protagonist of the Niko Bellic In Los Santos series. Before, he moved to Liberty City to live with his cousin, Roman. He was part of a war that happened in Yugoslavia until after a while. In Living In Liberty City, Niko later on in the series fights three guys who attempt to murder him called The Niko Bellic Hater Faction members Chicken Man and The Psychopath. In Niko Bellic In Los Santos, he usually gets into trouble, especially with Franklin Clinton, Michael De Santa, and Trevor Phillips. In The Fall Of Liberty City Heroes, he causes Luis Lopez, Johnny Klebitz, and his plane to crash by accidentally killing the pilot, stranding them and forcing them to survive together in a countryside full of zombies. Personality He is a sadistic and cruel man who may kill people in cold blood. As he said, in his past, he killed people, smuggled people, and sold people. He may also be cruel to his enemies and also cousin too. He may also be extremely easy to annoy. Appearance He has brown hear, brown eyes, and a beard. In the first episode, he wore a black suit jacket, blue jeans, and brown shoes. After being hit by a truck at the end of the first episode, he received a scar from his cut, which he has for the second episode. Later in the second episode, he later is wearing a black leather jacket with a red turtleneck sweater, blue jeans, and black boots. Biography Living In Liberty City He first appears when he walks out of his apartment building and he gets in his car. He drives to a suit clothing store called Perseus in Algonquin. There, he browses at the clothes, but insults them and expresses his dislike of them, which it then annoys the guard and it causes him to beat Niko up and throw him out. He yells back at the store and drives away. While he is speeding around, he crashes into the statue in Middle Park. After this, he forgets what happened after he spots the peanut stand. He goes to buy some peanuts, where he begins to eat them, however, his cousin, Roman, yells his name in excitement, which Niko says “Not now!” Roman then apologizes about everything he has done in the past. Niko then asks if they can be friends, to which Roman accepts. Then they get in Niko’s car and the drive to Niko’s apartment, having a partial argumental conversation. Soon they arrive. Later, while Niko and Roman are hanging out in Niko’s apartment, Niko talks about his war backstory, about how he killed people, literally smuggled people, and literally sold people. Soon while finishing his story, Roman says that it is boring. Niko is then annoyed and Roman leaves. ''(More to be added) Living In Liberty City 2 TBA The Fall Of Liberty City Heroes TBA Niko & Roman Singing - Fame or Shame He is seen with Roman on Fame or Shame while being watched by people. They brag about their taxi cab business, even though they don’t have those things. Soon, Lazlow, the host, insults the Bellic cousins, which causes Niko to get angry and starts beating up Lazlow as he is cheered on by Trevor. Niko Bellic In Los Santos TBA Reasons why RHINO TANK is your best friend Niko He was appear again in Los Santos he walk street and see Trevor Phillips he hang out tank. Killed Victims Living In Liberty City * Memory Lanes cashier * Modo Store cashier * Fat Police Officer (Indirectly Caused) * Unnamed driver (Accidental) * Chicken Man * Fat Biker The Fall Of Liberty City Heroes * Airplane pilot (Accidental) * Numerous counts of zombies New Year In Liberty City * Possibly numerous counts of people (Accidental, Indirectly Caused) Trivia * He doesn't like fake boobs as it is confirmed in both episodes of the Living In Liberty City series * Niko is one of two male characters who has a love interest in Living In Liberty City, the other being Luis. * He never met Joni, the girl who was dancing on the dance floor in the main game. * He has never been to the nightclub he went to in the second episode of LILC in the main game. * After the ending of GTA 4, it is revealed that he is having a cousin once removed, which is his cousin, Roman's child. * His LILC 2 outfit is likely his default outfit but his jacket is black, his pants are jeans, his turtle neck is red, and his boots are black. * Even though he doesn’t like Perseus in the series, his shirt in the first episode of LILC is purchasable only at Perseus in GTA 4, meaning that he can shop there and not be disgusted by the clothes. * He never appears in Grand Theft Auto V. In Grand Theft Auto: Online, he can be a parent model for the Online Protagonist, meaning that he can possibly be related to the protagonist. He also appears on Jimmy De Santa’s laptop on Lifeinvader. * In Grand Theft Auto IV, he has a mother named Milica Bellic. * He never went to San Andreas in GTA IV, nor GTA V. * He is first protagonist to appear in most GTA IV and GTA V movies. * He is the first protagonist to ever appear on JANTSUU’s channel as he first appears in “My funniest GTA IV PC moments”, which is actually one of JANTSUU’s first videos. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Injured Characters Category:Presumed Deceased